Sonic's world (Sonic X)
Sonic's world is a location that appears in the anime Sonic X. It is the home planet of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Description The planet is primary blue in color due to majority of the surface being water. There appears to be one large, main continent coupled with a few smaller land masses. History Anime Origin A long time ago, Earth and Sonic's world were one planet. However, a cataclysmic event split the planet in two and sent them to different dimensions. Chaos incident Generations ago, the Knuckles Clan wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds that belonged to Chaos. However, the clan ended up angering Chaos, who transformed into Perfect Chaos and massacred most of the clan. Before Perfect Chaos could destroy the rest of Sonic's world however, it was sealed in the Master Emerald by an female echidna named Tika. New World Saga In the present day, the nefarious Dr. Eggman and the heroic Sonic the Hedgehog had a battle over ownership of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which had been incorporated into Eggman's latest invention. When that machine got damaged, it create a massive Chaos Control phenomenon that sent Sonic, Eggman and several of their allies and friends to Earth. Chaos Emerald Saga Not long after, another Chaos Control phenomenon occurred on Earth. However, instead of sending Sonic and his friends home, the phenomenon sent several pieces of Sonic's world to Earth, including Angel Island and Mystic Ruins. Egg Moon Saga Chaos Control irregularities soon occurred again, resulting more pieces of Sonic's world and several of its inhabitants being sent to Earth. Homebound Saga Eventually, for a brief period of time, Sonic's world began the process of merging back with Earth. IF both planets were to complete this process, their timelines would cancel each other out, resulting in the Time Suspension Phenomenon. This was avoided however when Sonic, along with everyone else from Sonic's world were safely returned back to their planet during Project Homebound. However, Sonic took a bit longer to get back to his world. Fortunately, he returned in time as Super Sonic to stop Dr. Eggman when he made the rash decision to destroy Tails. Metarex Saga Six month's later, Sonic's world came under siege by the Metarex, who were after the Chaos Emeralds. Although Super Sonic outfought the first invasion wave, he was forced to scatter the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy in the process. Soon after, Sonic's world had its Planet Egg taken by the Metarex, condemning the planet to a slow death. During that time, two visitors came to Sonic's world: an alien named Cosmo, who sought Sonic's aid in defeating the Metarex, and Christopher Thorndyke, Sonic's friend from Earth who wanted to pay Sonic a visit. Together with Cosmo and Chris, Sonic and his friends went into space to retrieve their world's Planet Egg and stop the Metarex. Eventually, Sonic and his allies successfully reclaimed their planet's lost Planet Egg and defeated the Metarex, though at the cost of Cosmo's life, and returned to Sonic's world. There, everything began going back to normal while Chris went home in Eggman's Hurry and Go Home Version 1 while he still could. Main locations Areas *Green Hill *Mystic Ruins Islands *Angel Island Category:Planets Category:Unnamed Planets